1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a base for supporting a temporary barrier.
2. Background Information
In some case, a temporary barrier such as a fence may be provided with support posts, and a base for supporting a post may have a socket for receiving an end portion of a support post. Alternatively, if an end part of the fence support post is hollow and open ended—for example the support post is in the four of a tube—the base may have a spigot which is received within the end part of the support post. Other barriers such as panels of plastics material may be provided with a support post or spigot and the base will have a socket for receiving an end portion of that. In other cases such a barrier panel of plastics material may be provided with a socket to receive a spigot projecting from a base.
The bases may be made of concrete or of plastics material, such as recycled plastics material. Their function is to prevent unwanted displacement of the support post and to resist the temporary barrier, such as a fencing panel, being knocked or blown over. A problem with such bases is that they may present a trip hazard to pedestrians. A number of solutions have been proposed, such as coloring the base with a bright color.
An object of the present invention is to provide a base which presents a significantly smaller trip hazard.